Episode 7686 (8th September 2011)
Plot As they get ready to leave the hospital, Frank tells Carla that going to see Stella isn't a good idea. Leanne gets upset as they talk about the crash during breakfast at No.1. Peter tries to distract Simon as he doesn't want him to see Leanne upset. Leanne puts on a brave face as he hugs her but as soon as Simon leaves she crumbles. Chris feels guilty after trying to kiss Cheryl, and tells her that he will leave but she wants him to stay. As Sean and Marcus plan to spend the day with Dylan, they are disappointed to hear that Hayley is opening up Underworld for Carla. Karl rings the hospital for an update but there's no change. Leanne says they have got to try and stay positive. Tyrone is in an exceptionally good mood after speaking to Fiz and meeting Kirsty the other night. Tommy tells Tyrone not to get his hopes up too much, it's early days. Frank asks Carla why she ran off from the party, not able to meet his eye Carla dodges the question by saying she got a bit carried away and had too much to drink. She struggles to deal with her guilty conscience as Frank leaves for work. Russ panics when he sees Chris packing a holdall. Cheryl and Lloyd ask him to stay. Carla cries as she stands in front of the bookies looking at the crash site. She quickly wipes away her tears as Ken and Deirdre approach. Carla fears the worst as Deirdre tells her that it's not looking good for Stella. She is overwhelmed by guilt when she hears how devastated Leanne is. Stella wakes from her coma and asks for a cuppa. Eileen praises Sean and Marcus for how well they have taken to looking after Dylan. As Julie, Sean, Eileen and Izzy discuss the accident, Frank walks in. Stella's results come back clear, her brain is functioning as it should be. PC Underwood asks her what she can remember. An emotional Stella tells him that the car came towards her veering out of control. Lloyd asks Chris to look after Russ as he has gig tickets for him and Cheryl. Just as Tyrone starts to think that Kirsty isn't going to call his phone rings. Tommy admits to Kevin that they paid Kirsty to talk to Tyrone. Chris asks Cheryl to come to the cinema with him and Russ. Marcus and Sean contemplate life without Dylan. Sean reminds Marcus that Violet is a close friend and that going for custody of Dylan is not an option. Leanne tells Stella that she can't bear to lose her. Stella cries as Leanne refers to her as mum for the first time. Lloyd is fuming when he finds Cheryl's note telling him she has gone to the pictures with Chris and Russ. Sean and Marcus tell Dylan he is going back to live with his mum, she is all better now. Dylan wants to stay with them. Peter is disgusted when Carla tells him that she was the one driving and that she was drunk. Chris pretends his tumour is causing him to have memory loss and he can't remember Lloyd telling him about the gig tickets. Peter is annoyed that Carla has burdened him with the admission that she and Frank have lied to the police. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Carla Connor - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Doctor - Anna Hope *PC Gareth Underwood - Daniel Abelson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and itchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, side ward and waiting area Notes *This episode, shown at 9.00pm, was part of a week of special post-watershed episodes. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is guilt-stricken and decides to visit the hospital, but breaks down when Karl refuses to let her see Stella; and Chris sees his chance to spoil Lloyd's surprise date with Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns